yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 058
| romaji = Repurika no Tamashii | japanese translated = Soul of Replica | english = Memory Games | japanese air date = July 4, 2018 | english air date = November 24, 2019 | japanese opening = go forward | english opening = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | japanese ending = BOY | english ending =Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | screenwriter = Tachihara Masaki | director = Yamamoto Ryuta | storyboard artist = Eran | animation director = Noh Gil-bo }} "Memory Games", known as "Soul of Replica" in the original version is the fifty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on July 4, 2018, and became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day. It aired on November 24, 2019 on Teletoon. Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Bohman Turn 4: Playmaker Playmaker Normal Summons "Widget Kid" (1500/900). As "Widget Kid" was Normal Summoned, Playmaker activates its effect, Special Summoning a Cyberse monster from his hand in Defense Position. He Special Summons "RAM Clouder" (1800/1000). Playmaker activates the effect of "RAM Clouder", Tributing a monster to Special Summon a Cyberse monster from his GY. He Tributes "Widget Kid" to Special Summon "Update Jammer". Playmaker uses "RAM Clouder" and "Update Jammer" to Link Summon "Detonate Deleter" (2100/LINK-3/←↙→) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Update Jammer" was used as material for a Link Summon, Playmaker activates its effect, allowing the Link Summoned monster to attack twice this turn. "Detonate Deleter" attacks "Twin Hydradrive Knight". At the start of the Damage Step, as "Detonate Deleter" is attacking Bohman's monster, Playmaker activates its effect, destroying Bohman's monster. "Detonate Deleter" attacks Bohman directly. Bohman activates his face-down Quick-Play Spell Card "Half Shut", preventing a monster from being destroyed by battle this turn, but its ATK is halved until the End Phase. He targets "Detonate Deleter" ("Detonate Deleter": 2100 → 1050 ATK). The attack continues (Bohman: 2100 → 1050 LP). Turn 5: Bohman As there are no monsters in the Main Monster Zones, Bohman Special Summons "Hydradrive Booster" from his hand by its own effect. As a "Hydradrive" monster was Special Summoned to Bohman's field while "Break Hydradrive" is in his GY, he activates its effect, Special Summoning it (800/800), but it is banished when it leaves the field. Bohman activates the effect of "Hydradrive Cycle", paying 400 LP (Bohman: 1050 → 650 LP) and declaring an Attribute between EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND to Special Summon a "Hydradrive Token" to the turn player's field with that Attribute. He Special Summons a "Hydradrive Token" (0/0) with an unknown Attribute. As his LP is 1000 or lower, Bohman activates his Skill "Storm Access", randomly accessing a card within a Data Storm. Bohman obtains "Trident Hydradrive Lord" and adds it to his Extra Deck. Bohman uses "Break Hydradrive" to Link Summon "Burn Hydradrive" (1000/↓), "Hydradrive Booster" to Link Summon "Flow Hydradrive", and a "Hydradrive Token" to Link Summon "Coolant Hydradrive" to the zones the top-left, top-center and top-right Link Arrows of "Judgment Arrows" point to. Bohman uses "Burn Hydradrive", "Flow Hydradrive" and "Coolant Hydradrive" to Link Summon "Trident Hydradrive Lord" (2300/LINK-3/←↓→) to a zone "Judgment Arrows" points to. As "Trident Hydradrive Lord" was Link Summoned, Bohman activates its effect to change its Attribute to that of the original Attributes of the Link Monsters used for its Link Summon, in this case FIRE, WATER, and WIND. The effect of "Trident Hydradrive Lord" negates the effects of all monsters Playmaker controls with the same Attribute as "Trident Hydradrive Lord". Bohman activates the Equip Spell Card "Hydradrive Accelerator", equipping it to "Trident Hydradrive Lord". "Trident Hydradrive Lord" is FIRE, WATER, and WIND, so "Hydradrive Accelerator" makes "Trident Hydradrive Lord" become unaffected by Playmaker's Spell and Trap effects, and if Playmaker activates a card or effect that targets a card Bohman controls other than "Trident Hydradrive", "Hydradrive Accelerator" can negate that effect once per turn. "Trident Hydradrive Lord" attacks "Detonate Deleter". As a Link Monster it points to battled, the effect of "Judgment Arrows" doubles its ATK during damage calculation ("Trident Hydradrive Lord": 2300 → 4600 ATK). During damage calculation, as Playmaker's Link Monster battles Bohman's Link Monster, and the total Link Rating of the battling monsters is five or more, Playmaker activates his face-down Trap Card "Link Ration", gaining 1000 LP (Playmaker: 1600 → 2600 LP), and if Playmaker's Link Monster is destroyed by that battle, he Special Summons a "Ration Token" in Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. The attack continues and "Detonate Deleter" is destroyed (Playmaker: 2600 → 100 LP). As Playmaker's Link Monster was destroyed, the effect of "Link Ration" Special Summons a "Ration Token" (0/0) in Defense Position. Turn 6: Playmaker Playmaker Normal Summons "Cyberse Gadget" (1400/300). As "Cyberse Gadget" was Normal Summoned, Playmaker activates its effect, Special Summoning a Level 2 or lower monster from his GY with its effects negated. He Special Summons the Level 2 "Catche Eve L2" (800/600) in Defense Position. Playmaker uses a "Ration Token" to Link Summon "Link Spider" (1000/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Playmaker activates the effect of "Link Spider", Special Summoning a Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from his hand to a zone "Link Spider" points to. He Special Summons the Level 1 "Protron" (100/100) to the zone the bottom-center Link Arrow of "Link Spider" points to. Playmaker uses "Link Spider" and "Cyberse Gadget" to Link Summon "Flame Administrator" (1200/LINK-2/←↘) to the left Extra Monster Zone. As "Cyberse Gadget" was sent from the field to the GY, Playmaker activates its effect, Special Summoning a "Gadget Token" (0/0). Playmaker uses a "Gadget Token" to Link Summon "Link Disciple" (500/LINK-1/↓) to the zone the bottom-right Link Arrow of "Flame Administrator" points to. Playmaker uses "Catche Eve L2" and "Flame Administrator" to Link Summon "Clock Spartoi" (800/LINK-2/↓↘) to the right Extra Monster Zone. As "Clock Spartoi" was Link Summoned, Playmaker activates its effect, adding "Cynet Fusion" to his hand. Playmaker activates the effect of "Linkuriboh" in his GY, Tributing a Level 1 monster he controls to Special Summon it. He Tributes "Protron" and Special Summons "Linkuriboh" to the zone the bottom-center Link Arrow of "Clock Spartoi" points to. As a monster was Special Summoned to a zone "Clock Spartoi" points to, Playmaker activates its effect, Special Summoning a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from his GY to a zone it points to, but he cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Fusion Monsters. He Special Summons the Level 4 "Clock Wyvern" (1800/1000) to the zone the bottom-right Link Arrow of "Clock Spartoi" points to. Playmaker activates the Spell Card "Cynet Fusion", Fusion Summoning a Cyberse Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck using monsters from his hand or field as Fusion Materials. He fuses "Clock Wyvern", "Link Disciple" and "Clock Spartoi" to Fusion Summon "Cyberse Clock Dragon" (2500/2000) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Cyberse Clock Dragon" was Fusion Summoned, Playmaker activates its effect, sending cards from the top of his Deck to the GY equal to the combined Link Rating of the Link Monsters used to Fusion Summon it, then gaining 1000 ATK for each card sent. The combined Link Rating of "Clock Spartoi" and "Link Disciple" is three, so Playmaker sends the top three cards of his deck to the GY ("Cyberse Clock Dragon": 2500 → 5500 ATK). Bohman activates the effect of "Hydradrive Cycle", paying 400 LP (Bohman: 650 → 250 LP) to Special Summon a FIRE "Hydradrive Token" to Playmaker's field. Bohman activates the effect of "Trident Hydradrive Lord", changing the Attribute of all face-up monsters Playmaker currently controls to the Attribute of a monster on Playmaker's field. While Playmaker controls a Link Monster, the effect of "Cyberse Clock Dragon" prevents Bohman from targeting other monsters he controls for attacks or card effects, except "Cyberse Clock Dragon", so Bohman targets "Cyberse Clock Dragon", changing the Attribute of all face-up monsters Playmaker controls to DARK. "Cyberse Clock Dragon" attacks "Trident Hydradrive Lord". As a Link Monster it points to battled, the effect of "Judgment Arrows" doubles its ATK during damage calculation ("Trident Hydradrive Lord": 2300 → 4600 ATK). The attack continues and "Trident Hydradrive Lord" is destroyed (Bohman: 250 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.